Labyrinth: The Return
by Danielle10
Summary: Something a little different so be gentle.
1. Part 1

Before we get started I just want to say that I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Labyrinth: The Return  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Again Sarah sat in the park with Merlin watching the stream trickle by and thinking again of 'him'. The wind was blowing her long dark hair and it was intermingling with the flowers in her hair. Her long white dress was reminiscent of her experience two years ago and it flowed delicately down her body.  
  
Every time these thoughts passed her mind she tried to tell herself that it wasn't all a dream; that it did happen. Toby had remembered nothing and no one else suspected anything. The toys and costumes in her room clouded her memory and she couldn't quite distinguish fantasy from reality.  
  
She had tried to call on Hoggle and her other friends but it never seemed to work unless she was tired and near to dreaming. The mess from the 'party' had all cleared up when she awoke and she never found a shred of evidence to prove it really happened.  
  
Except on one occasion.  
  
Then she had found her small, brown, plastic bracelet; the one she had given to Hoggle in the Oubliette to help her escape and save Toby. She wouldn't have found this unusual, finding a lost bracelet, only when she found it she also found a pure white feather. In her mind there was only one explanation for this but she had never seen the owl. Only the memory remained.  
  
The feather though, was special to her and it was this she sat looking at right now. It was gently placed inside of her book and it was this she not began to read.  
  
She rose from the bridge where she sat over the stream and let her hair and her dress blow free in the wind. She began to recite her favourite passage:  
  
'Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great….  
  
'….Oh Merlin, how can I believe these words anymore. I know that he does have power over me. So much so that I can't think of much else.  
  
'Oh Jareth, where are you? Why are you ignoring me!?'  
  
At this point her emotions became too much to bear and Sarah broke down. The tears welled up in her eyes and she felt like her heart was again breaking from this feeling of rejection.  
  
Merlin began to bark as again the clouds burst and the rain poured down soaking Sarah. She looked up into the sky towards the church and the clock. For a few minutes she just sat and watched until she noticed a small white object flying in the distance.  
  
As it neared the place where Sarah was sitting she rose to her feet as the tension became too much. She wiped here yes to clear her vision and couldn't believe what she saw. 


	2. Part 2

Here's chapter 2 and I just want to thank everyone for reviewing it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The rain was falling so heavily that Sarah couldn't see very well. She double checked her watch only to find that it had stopped and she now had no idea of the time only that it was quickly beginning to get dark.  
  
The sudden hindrance in her vision made it difficult for her to distinguish the white object anymore or even to make sure that it was really the owl she thought she had seen. But, suddenly, Merlin began to bark and a thunderstorm immediately broke out.  
  
A flash of light illuminated the sky and there before her, Sarah could see the snowy owl perched on the edge of the bridge. She closed her eyes and turned away, not wanting to again be deceived by the desire of her heart and not her mind. She waited with baited breath for her courage to build up but before it did she felt a sudden hand grasp her shoulder.  
  
'Sarah, how long have you waited for me?'  
  
'J...Jareth!! I..I..I don't even know what you want me to say. I called for you and you never came; for years I waited for only one glimpse of you and you acted like you couldn't hear me. You acted as though I meant nothing to you!'  
  
Sarah's emotions were as askew as the weather and the sudden storm. She felt so much love for Jareth yet she was angry with him for making her wait and for appearing so suddenly to frighten her. What he said and what he was about to say would only make those emotions stronger.  
  
'Sarah.' Jareth laughed and the lightning which followed illuminated his face and the sudden appearance of the snake around his wrist. 'Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. You still don't understand do you? You annoyed me with your cries for help and your petty whining. I used my crystals to watch you weep but still it didn't excuse the fact that you wouldn't stop calling for me. Don't you see that I didn't want to come' that I didn't want to see you again!!' He reached forward and gently stroked Sarah's cheek. 'Don't you see you mean NOTHING to me!?'  
  
Sarah stepped back in shock. That wasn't what she wanted to hear and not what she thought he would say.  
  
'Don't be surprised Sarah. Didn't you guess? Didn't you see that I, well that no-one wanted you? No-one at all?!'  
  
'You don't mean that. I know you don't or else you wouldn't have come. You wouldn't have bothered to even prove to me that I didn't dream it all; that it was real!!'  
  
Her voice had now rose to an incredible level to be heard above the storm but it also mirrored how she was feeling inside. Her anger slightly surprised Jareth and he began to retreat towards the darkness, slowly disappearing.  
  
'But Sarah, how do you know that I do exist and that you aren't dreaming again?! How can you be sure that I am real?'  
  
Jareth backed further away until Sarah couldn't see him anymore. He had gone back to the Labyrinth and she knew she must follow him to seek the truth but she didn't know how.  
  
The clock began to chime and she looked at her watch. 'Odd', she thought, 'my watch, it's working again and it's right.' It suddenly hit her that she was cold and wet right through and that she must get home. She headed for home and for Toby thinking about the dangers of risking both of their lives.  
  
Again!! 


End file.
